I've always thought I was alone
by superkikka.318
Summary: Gaara was considered a monster since the day he came to life. He always thought he would have lived alone. Was he right or wrong? rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. I hope you like it. If you don't like Yaoi pleas don't read it. Thank you!

**I****'ve always thought I was alone**

I've always thought I was alone, that no one cared for a monster like me, that I would have never been loved, that I would have always felt lonely. I was wrong. It's late in the night and here I am, in the arms of the one I love the most. My love, mi life, mi happiness, my world, my Naruto. Who would have guessed we would have ended up like this?? It all started three years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in my office, doing my duty as the Kazekage when I heard a loud voice and then suddenly I found the blond ninja of Konoha in front of me with his hands on my desk and his face only an inch away from mine. _

_-Gaara!!! I missed you!! Aren't you happy to see me??_

_I looked at him stunned. He missed me? If it is true than maybe… no! he would never love someone like me… neither he, with his big heart can…_

_-hai Naruto, I missed you too-I said hiding my feeling with a mask of indifference but with his damned blue-sky eyes he CAN see through! dammit!_

_Suddenly his face turned serious.- Gaara, come with me, I need to tell you something. Let's take a walk…_

_To tell the truth I was scared. What if he told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore? What if now he hated my?? I was sure I couldn't survive that. Anyway I got up and followed him. We arrived near my house and I made him enter. __He sat on the couch and I sat right next to him._

_-Gaara, it has been two years since I met you and… well I think I feel something for you that I shouldn't…_

_I didn't let him finish his sentence. I new what was coming next. He would have said that now he hated me but… I didn't want to hear him, my heart would have break. So I stood up and I started to run away. I heard him scream my name. I didn't care. I just kept on running so that no one would see the tears in my eyes. I stopped near the tomb of the old __Chiyo and there I started crying, letting out all the tears that I didn't cry in my life. I felt so alone. It was just like when I was little, no one was there for me and no one will ever be. Oh! How wrong I was._

_Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and I saw him, the person I love, Naruto._

_-hey- he told me with a soft voice –what were you thinking?? Why did you run off like this??_

_-'cause you would have said that you hated me… and I couldn't stand that… _

_I could clearly see the shock on his face, soon replaced by a warm, loving smile._

_- you silly thing! How could you think something like that! I don't hate you! No… I LOVE you Gaara- and with that he kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and he kissed me slowly, lovingly. It was a small kiss, yet it meant the world to me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes –do you really love me?-I asked with a trembling voice._

_He nodded and wiped my tears with his hand._

_-And you Gaara?? Do you love me??-_

_Only a word escaped my lips, a word that changed my live –yes-_

_**End flashback**_

He is now the Rokudaime, just like he dreamed. Every chance he have, that is nearly every day, he come here to stay with me. I'm not alone, I'm loved now. It's a nice feeling and I won't give it up, no matter what because his smiles are the only things that I need to live.

I've always thought I was alone, now I think it no more.

**End**

I: wow! that is my first NaruGaa story! I think it's not too bad, and you??

Naruto: it suck! I mean neither a lemon! How can this be!! –goes to Gaara crying….O-o-

I: oh well… hey Kakashi! Hi!

Kakashi: mmm… can you write a story about me and my dolphin-chan?? –looks at me with hope in

his eyes-

I: let me think… no!

Kakashi: why!?

I: 'cause you are a perv! And you will surely want me to write MORE than just a lemon!!

Kakashi: …………….. – goes away to his dolphin-chan and starts to…. O-o-

I: Kakashi! Don't you dare!! Go somewhere else to do THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – runs away carrying his dolphin-chan bridal style –

Itachi: stressed??

I: you have no idea…wait! What the hell are you doing here?!

Itachi: I thought you would have liked to have someone normal to talk to…

I: you… normal?? Itachi do you remember that you killed your entire clan just 'cause you felt like

doing so??

Itachi: I..I..I.. I just wanted to spend some time with you!!!!!!! – cry like a baby…. Weird… -

I: my, my Ita-chan, come here.

-He comes near me and hug me after a little he falls asleep in my arms.-

I: how did it ended up like this?? Oh well! Enjoy the story people!!!

If you like it tell me so I could write a sequel! With lemon. Just to make our little Naru-chan happy!


End file.
